(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a bidirectional coupling device with variable transmission characteristics, and more particularly, to one capable of functioning as a mechanism of bidirectional revolution transmission kinetics. It is comprised of a coupler of bidirectional revolution transmission one or multiple first input/output end and one or more than one second input/output end; wherein, a continuous revolution difference can be exercised between both input/out ends when the second input/output end is driven by the first input/output end for transmission while indicating transmission characteristics that the flexibility or torque of the transmission may be of specific value or a controllable value. On the contrary, when the second input/output end drives the first input/output end for transmission, the coupler depending on the operation requirements may elect to execute continuous revolution difference with the flexibility or the torque of the transmission showing a specific value or a controllable value, or to indicate the characteristics of rigid transmission without revolution difference. The bidirectional coupling device with variable transmission characteristics of the present invention may be provided (1) at the output put of the revolution power source, (2) at the load input under instable impacts, (3) at where between the revolution power source and an inertia flywheel or a damper flywheel, (4) at where between the load and the inertia flywheel or the damper flywheel, or (5) at any other machine engaging in the transmission of revolution kinetics.
The bidirectional coupling device with variable transmission characteristics of the present invention provides a very comprehensive range of application. For example, the device may be applied in any device driven by engine power or electric power, various air, land, surface, and underwater crafts; in various types of constructional machine, industrial machine, punching machine, pressing machine, shearing machine, forging machine or tooling machine; or in any device driven by air or flow velocity, namely, wind turbine or hydraulic generator, wind actuated exhaust fan, wind actuated pump, output device of tidal energies revolution power, or any other output device of revolution power converted from flowing currents; or in manually driving devices including bicycle, sports equipment, revolution tool, generator, gears, or other manually driving devices to improve their applicability and performance.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
The conventional couplers usually are available in two types. One type is capable of engaging in flexible coupling operating on continuous revolution difference, such as the mechanical slide friction coupler, viscous fluid slide friction coupler, eddy coupler, magnetic fluid or magnetic powder coupler, gas or liquid driven fluid coupler, dual generation effect coupler and other dual flexible coupling devices of the prior art. Wherein, when the bidirectional transmission of revolution kinetics is executed between the input end and the output end, the transmission varies depending on the changed load to indicate flexible transmission with revolution difference, instead of a rigid transmission.
Another type is related to rigid coupler provided in the form of a mechanical clutch, electromagnetic clutch, or a friction type clutch driven by air, liquid, mechanical, or eccentric force of the prior art. Wherein, in the normal transmission of revolution kinetics between the input side and the output side, both sides indicate a synchronously rigid coupling without revolution difference.
The single performance of both types of the couplers of the prior art as described above is usually subject to limited application.